kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Master Meta Knight
Hola Hola Master Master Meta Knight (Te puedo llamar Meta Knight?) Bueno, al parecer ya somos 3 los principales personajes de Kirby, Kirby (Kirby2390), Rey Dedede (Yo) y Tú (Meta Knight), bueno, bienvenido al Wiki. Soy Maestro DeDeDe, administrador del Wiki. Respuesta Si estás hablando de la de Usuario, pon Añadir otras plantillas en la sección plantillas del menú lateral de editar. O pon en modo fuente . Y lamento decirte que no estaré activo hasta mas o menos la siguiente semana. Maestro DeDeDe. lo se me algra que te guste tambien la habilidad tornado como yo :D y si me puedes decir solo kirby si tu quieres. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 22:05 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola conectate al chat. amigo no se que paso juro que no te bloquee ya te he desbloqueado pero... ¿quien rayos te bloqueo? What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 20:37 22 mar 2012 (UTC) no te preocupes estoy el 100% segura de que el maestro dedede mandara un mensaje a wikia para ver que pasa te banearon y no puedes entrar al chat para hablar de eso? What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 21:01 22 mar 2012 (UTC) amigo e regresado todo va bien? What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 22:22 22 mar 2012 (UTC) amigo el maestro dedede dicen que te han bloqueado porque subes imagenes repetidas y en ingles. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 23:07 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Meta Knight, creo que unas razones de porque estás bloqueado es por las siguientes razones: *Subes imágenes con nombres incorrectos, ejemplo: Archivo:Kracko´s.jpg, cuando debería ser Archivo:Kracko (Anime).jpg y otro es Archivo:Kirby048.jpg. *Subes imágenes repetidas, ejemplo: Archivo:Master Hand.jpg ya existe como Master Hand (SSB64). *Si subes una imágen en inglés, asegua que tenga un nombre correcto en español, si es repetida, pon en paréntesis () y pones de donde viene como si fuera de Super Smash Bros 64 pones (SSB64) y si es de Kirby's Return to Dream Land pones (KRtDL) Espero que entiéndas mucho sobre eso. Maestro DeDeDe. Hola Meta Knight por favor añade categorías que tengan que ver con la página. Rey DeDeDe vamos! What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 22:36 23 mar 2012 (UTC) ups perdon estaba ocupada ¿que broma le hiciste? What ability I am and its... nothing! (Tornado ability) (kirby mass attack) 23:36 23 mar 2012 (UTC) wow jeje... Hola Meta Knight, lamento por no estar activos mucho es que había venido un amigo mío y no podía encenderla, voy a llamar a Maykool para que vaya al chat, tambien dile eso a kirby2390. De lo que yo sepa se llama Gemelos Woods. Incluso dice en la página de guiasnintendo creada por el mismisimo Nintendo. Faltan como 50 páginas para el proyecto. Mejor empezamos a crear más. la borraré de inmediato. Pero creo que sería mejor de que la navegación del Wiki sea mejor . x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 17:15 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Perfil Hola Master Master Meta,para ponerle color a tu pagina de perfil se usa codigo de fuente, que esto se hace seleccionando el modo fuente y pegando un código, que en mi caso yo utilise este código Perfil Hola Master Master Meta,para ponerle color a tu pagina de perfil se usa codigo de fuente, que esto se hace seleccionando el modo fuente y pegando un código, te diria el codigo pero no puedo pegarlo aqui en este mensaje, haci que te lo dire cuando te vea en el chat Saludos Frio123 19:36 3 abr 2012 (UTC) yo ya cambie mi firma. Jump with me! Walking walking... My God 02! 23:52 3 abr 2012 (UTC) 鮮やかな :) Jump with me! Walking walking... My God 02! 01:00 4 abr 2012 (UTC) 私は戻って、私たちはチャットに行くことができます Jump with me! Walking walking... My God 02! 01:03 4 abr 2012 (UTC) a 02 yo diría que sí porque lo derrote en Kirby 64 y solo me costo un poco bueno sigue con tu trabajo amigo y por cierto si yo quisiera ser un personaje de kirby seria obiamente Kirby pero como ya lo es mi amiga Kirby2390 entonces me gustaria ser Knuckle Joe, Ben 100 aliens ;) esta es mi wiki no esta completa todavia http://es.kirbydex.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Kotuol aniversario Feliz aniversario 20 de Kirby! He Rulez! Let's SING!!!! Nightmares are coming... 19:43 20 abr 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Ok que empiece el Proyecto. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 02:44 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Página de usuario #Ya arregle la página de usuario tuya, ahora eres parte del Proyecto Guías (aunque eres el líder), pero para hacer esto es un poco difícil debido a que debes hacerlo en el modo fuente y añadir en el encabezado de tu página de usuario esta plantilla: . #Para hacer una guía no debe tener faltas ortográficas y solo debe llevar la categoría guías, no más categorías. #Te recomiendo que firmes para saber a quien debo comunicar. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 22:23 7 may 2012 (UTC) Edición Ok, entonces deberás leer esto. ¿Y sabías que puedes poner emoticonos en las páginas de discusión? Te recomiendo leer esto para saber cuantas plantillas hay y puedes poner. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 22:31 7 may 2012 (UTC) hola te queria desir que meta knight tambien es mi personaje favorito y me encanto la broma que les isistes a todos de que te ivas a ir de la wiki genial Hola, Meta Knight. ¡Un gusto conocerte! Hace unos meses observé que te has unido a Mario Party Wiki. Gracias ¡y bienvenido! Saludos. --''Princesa Daisy'' 20:52 26 ago 2012 (UTC).